Pokemon Acanthite Version
Pokemon Acanthite Version is a great new game for Pokemon lovers alike. It include all new Pokemon that are new or evolved from others. It does include Pokemon from other games. Gameplay Pokemon Acanthite Version is still a 2D sprite game lie most other Poemon titles, but it has higher advancements. For example, in a battle, the background actually has scenery instead of a bunch of smears. In the battle, instead of just the options Run, Bag, and Pokemon, it also has a new Pokedex Check and Link options. Pokedex Check The Pokedex check allows you to identify the Pokemon your battling, like in the TV show. It tells you a description and it's type. Linking Link allows you to befriend the trainer, then fight them again the next time you get a gym badge. However, it doesn't work with all trainers. Other New Features At the beginning of a Pokemon battle, the trainer your batting simply disappears into the background. Not in this game. The trainer actually throws the poke ball. Plus, you don't always see it as a Poke Ball. It also shows up for other catching devices, such as Ultra Balls, Great Balls, and Quick Balls. Your Pokemon actually move when they attack. It doesn't zoom into the other Pokemon and shows a small attack, but the game does show your pokemon attacking.The Poke Transfer Lab and the PWT return in this game. After you beat the Champion, a Bigarch Bridge is accsesible. If going across the Bigarch Bridge (the biggest brige in the world) you can cross over Hoenn and Sinnoh, enjoying the scenery. If you keep going, your able to get to the PWT in Driftveil City. However, Driftveil City isn't accessible. The only three tours you can participate in are the Tression Leaders, Unova Leaders, and the World Championship. Near the beginning of Bigarch Bridge is a staircase that leads to Armodia City. If you beat the Champion twice, Red will appear in the city and can be battled. The C-Gear also returns. In the C- Gear, you can do IR, Wireless, and Online. In IR, you can use Battle, Trade, Feeling Check, Friend Code, and an all new Multiplayer Adventure with your friends. The Mutiplayer Adventure is a new Infrared Connection mode that allows you and your friend to explore a forest, a mountain, and a factory to catch 30 willd pokemon. If you catch 30, you win the game and both you and your friend gets a special prize. There's also the Wireless mode on the C-Gear. You can warp to the Entralink, which is stil in Unova. In the Entralink you can receive Funfest Missions and use pass powers . The Dream Forest is also in the Entralink, but contains Shiny Pokemon and a special warp portal only available via Wi-Fi Communications. The Xtransciever option on the Wireless setting lets you talk face to face with six friends at once. On the touch screen in the Xtransciver option is a setting whether you can use a fake background or just use the real picture background. The Online options features Game Sync features putting your Pokemon to sleep and letting them play in the DreamWorld. You can get the Xtransciever in this game. It lets you call multiple people such as the Professor, Professor's Assistant, Friend, Mom, Dad, and Gym Leaders. The game also features a slight tweak to the ability Illusion, which is the signature ability of zorua and zoroark. you can now choose what pokemon it will become by giving it a held item. you can obtain these items from a man at the entrance to victory road. if you defeat him (his only pokemon is zoroark) he will agree to make a special item for your zoroark. you can create one for any pokemon that your pokedex has registered as "seen". he can be rebattled every day, allowing the creation of one item per day. if you show him a shiny zoroark (to do so you must have one in your party) he will reward you with a "hardened" Zoroark item, which causs the illusion to remain after zoroark is attacked. he will only give one per game, however. these items have not been named, if you have a good idea, edit it in. Story Tression Pokedex Welcome to the Tression region! All throughout the game, you can find 177 Pokemon! Later, you will obtain the National Pokedex, so get ready to find a total of 826 Pokemon! The guide below tells you the name, type, and how to get it of the Tression pokemon. *1.Meleon - Grass Get: From Professor Chervil *2. Reppleon - Grass Get: Meleon Lv 14 *3.Reptilion - Grass/Fighting Get: Reppleon Lv 33 *4.Purrlit - Fire Get: From Professor Chervil *5.Purryo - Fire/Fighting Get: Purrlit Lv 16 *6.Flearo - Fire/Dark Get: Purryo Lv 36 *7.Finflix - Water *8.Surflix - Water *9.Articplex - Water/Ice *10. Eevan - Normal *11.Eevanoe - Normal *12.Eevaeev - Normal/Fighting *13.Hamstar - Normal *14.Snufuzz - Normal *15.Pipidova - Flying *16. Pilloma - Flying *17. Pirpati - Flying *18.Bugaracha - Bug *19. Bugaroach - Bug/Water *20.Lioseed - Grass *21. Graroera - Grass/Bug *22.Leriotle - Grass/Bug *23.Chimpatic - Electric *24. Monvolt - Electric *25. Thundape - Electric/ Fighting *26. Flederrat - Dark *27. Gargone - Steel *28. Impgola - Steel/Dark *29.Souriron - Steel *30.Musanisme - Electric/Steel *31. Suclarv - Bug *32. Sukleeto - Bug/ Rock *33. Crunang - Dark *34. Giganang - Dark/ Rock *35. Hopychillas - Normal/Dark *36.Divelnias - Normal/Dark *37. Feningo - Water/Flying *38.Glamingo - Water/Flying *39. Aminoma - Water *40. Krackten - Water/Dark *41. Glaslug - Ground/Bug *42. Glavunwing - Ground/Flying *43. Baskitten - Dark *44. Baskenvy - Dark/Ground *45. Delobro - Ghost *46.Chandefear - Ghost/Fire *47. Seflanter - Ghost/Fire *48. Ectorayda - Ground/Fighting *49. Terrorayda - Dark/ Fighting *50. Owpan - Normal *51. Ewapan - Normal *52. Fufumoony - Normal/Psychic *53. Armoony - Normal/Psychic *54. Kirohm - Poison *55. Yaghal - Water/Grass *56. Wormbriz - Poison/Bug *57. Gusaworma - Poison/Bug *58.Temetiyo - Grass *59. Bugray - Bug *60. Thallypan - Psychic *61. Orchitya - Ghost/Water *62. Rabakhu - Electric *63. Aluktran - Electric/Dark *64. Kobreah - Poison *65. Ninyofa - Psychic/Flying *66. Kidmera - Normal *67.Mythmera - Normal/Fighting *68.Vasaio - Normal/Psychic *69.Vassele - Normal/Psychic *70.Knighguard - Steel/ Normal *71. Damselle - Normal/Fighting *72. Lordsive - Fighting/Dark *73. Emperens - Fighting/Steel *74. Sirlent - Poison/Water 75. Gynhox 76. Orusezu 77. Harechil 78. Ledushare 79. Eepress 80. Cropress 81. Monpress 82. Warpress 83. Primeneon (Legendary) 84. Drameneon (Legendary) 85. Tremioneon (Legendary) 86. Phlegante (Legendary) 87. Harpuitan (Legendary) 89. Geryous (Legendary) 90. Farisal (Legendary) 91. Horjusty (Legendary) 92. Choaride (Legendary) 93. Rrullivi (Legendary) 94. Elecritter 95. Weashock 96. Venapp 97. Monstrap 98. Beopup 99. Werehide 100. Perraz 101. Petrovolt 102. Sudotreedo 103. Lastic 104.Stonix 105. Kecid 106. Toron 107. Oriture 108. Natoron 109. Pachirize 110. Magnepass 111. Geckioed 112. Floby 113. Nimblow 114. Cirribus 115. Rexite 116. Tarexite 117. Cronrock 118. Cronosaur 119. Dustidon 120. Shrubsea 121. Kahula 122. Weedsea 123. Kelpsea 124. Armostone 125. Armorock 126. Ankylrock 127. Irimp 128. Blimpon 129. Torbol 130. Snoseed 131. Hitmosumo 132. Skarush 133. Cuburn 134. Grizzler 135. Magrizzly 136. Kidlit 137. Billaze 138. Mirrorflecte 139. Reflectron 140. Mirrorestar 141. Guppish 142. Eqwater 143. Glydfin 144. Seagic 145. Argail 146. Hamhawl 147. Silvicious 148. Laplantis 149. Viperside 150. Solshrub 151. Solstance 152. Panpa 153. Oppanda 154. Stoneon 155. Toxieon 156. Nimbeon 157. Caspeak 158. Scarerie 159. Jelliking 160. Jelliqueen 161. Lisquid 162. Frozeran 163. Stariga 164. Razzip (Legendary) 165. Hollopump (Legendary) 166. Lavadra (Legendary) 167. Flashfiin (Legendary) 168. Aerogon (Legendary) 169. Psygon (Legendary) 170. Polapowa (Legendary) 171. Skelladeep (Legendary) 172. Regiearth (Legendary) 173. Regicore (Legendary) 174. Regisea (Legendary) 175. Regiwind (Legendary) 176. Regivolt (Legendary) 177. Regiomegas (Legendary) 178. Gemmeney (Event Legendary) 179. Electova (Event Legendary) 180. Solaron (Event Legendary) THE POKEDEX IS CURRENTLY INCOMPLETE. Gym Leaders Webber *Bugaracha Lv 12 *Wormbriz Lv 14 Catherine *Fenningo Lv 17 *Krackten Lv 19 Buz *Musanisme Lv 23 *Musanisme Lv 23 *Monvolt Lv 25 Kristina *Flopy Lv 28 *Nimblow Lv 28 *Pilloma Lv 31 Lyna *Snuffuz Lv 32 *Snuffuz Lv 32 *Knighguard Lv 33 *Damselle Lv 34 Jackson *Ankylrock Lv 38 *Stoneon Lv 38 *Stonix Lv 40 Kinto *Seflantern Lv 44 *Scarerie Lv 44 *Caspare Lv 45 *Hollopump Lv 47 Chase *Hitmonsumo Lv 49 *Sudotreedo Lv 50 *Warpress Lv 52 Elite Four Mia *Wailord Lv 55 *Eqwater Lv 55 *Glydifin Lv 55 *Seagic Lv 56 *Blastoise Lv 56 *Hamhawl Lv 57 Arick *Bisharp Lv 56 *Werehide Lv 56 *Kalhula Lv 56 *Blimpon Lv 57 *Mightyena Lv 57 *Baskenvy Lv 58 Sting *Muk Lv 57 *VipersideLv 57 *Toxieon Lv 57 *Choking Lv 58 *Crobat Lv 58 *Silvicious Lv 59 Pete *Torterra Lv 58 *Solstance Lv 58 *Panpa Lv 58 *Skarush Lv 59 *Serperior Lv 59 *Shrubsea Lv 60 Champion - Ricardo *Emolga Lv 62 *Whimsicott Lv 62 *Azumarill Lv 62 *Dragonite Lv 63 *Lucario Lv 63 *Emperens Lv 65 Other Trainers Red *Pikachu Lv 92 *Lapras Lv 85 *Snorlax Lv 88 *Venusaur Lv 90 *Charizard Lv 90 *Blastoise Lv 90 Team Snowflake Leader - Antonella *Vanilluxe Lv 48 *Froslass Lv 48 *Cloyster Lv 48 *Crobat Lv 49 *Glaceon Lv 50 Category:Pokémon Category:Fake Category:New characters Category:New Games Category:The Pokemon Company Category:Upcoming Games